Tricked AGAIN!
by InsectodeKatie
Summary: BigGuy and HugeNose are friends. Very funny story! Please read and review! Also, all of the song titles you read are actual songs, I didn't make them up. Enjoy! Now includes Chapter 3!
1. Eight Feet

**This is my first Story, for fanfict. It probably doesn't make any sense to you. If you know who HugeNose and BigGuy are, you'll get it. **

**No offense to any of those people; the nicknames are kinda harsh. xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Eight Feet**

BigGuy enters the arcade, eating a Large popcorn. He sees HugeNose playing a sort of dance game, and questions, "What are you doing, HugeNose?"

"I'm playing DDR" responds HugeNose.

"DD what?" BigGuy says.

"DDR: Dance Dance Revolution" says HugeNose.

"Oh, what's that?" asks BigGuy.

"It's a video game where you step on the arrows when they come on the screen. It's pretty easy, you try!" says HugeNose.

BigGuy steps up onto the pad and starts a song called Cow Cow Boogie. "What do those feet at the bottom mean?" he questions.

"I don't know, but I've been playing songs with only 1 foot, and it's really easy. I think you should try eight feet." HugeNose says, then giggles.

"Okay, I'll try that." BigGuy says, then starts the round. The round starts with one arrow a second, then speeds up to double arrows, and then ends up with 3 arrows per second. "HELP! Turn it off!" BigGuy says, while grasping for air.

HugeNose turns off the game. "What was the matter? You were moving at lightning speed. It looked like you were doing great!" she asks.

"No, that was the arrows! I was jumping up and down trying to get at least one!" BigGuy says. He then falls to the ground, not stable enough to keep himself up.

"Oh, look! Your score is on the screen!" HugeNose says. "On second thought, don't look! You don't want to know anyway! Come on, it was just a game!" she says with enthusiasm.

"Why can't I look? Is it _really_ that bad?" BigGuy pants.

"Ummm, fine, okay. I'll read them. It says:

Perfect: 0

Good: 0

Bad: 1

Miss: 478

Score: Too low to Calculate

Sorry, I didn't know you were _that_ unexperienced!"

"You lied! You know that my nose makes me unbalanced, so I don't have a great athletic ability!"

"I did not! How was I supposed to know that eight feet was that hard? Preeti said it was a piece of cake!" Huge Nose pauses for a minute. "Oops, I kinda forgot that Preeti is way more experienced than you. Sorry!"

"Ugh! Why do I keep falling for her tricks!" BigGuy says.

"Ummm, I gotta go!" HugeNose rushes out of the arcade in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, wait! I can't get up!" BigGuy complains. "Noooooo!"


	2. Practice Time

**Chapter 2: Practice Time**

Ring! Ring! Ring! HugeNose picks up the phone. "Hello!"

"Hey HugeNose." BigGuy says in a depressed tone.

"What's the matter?" HugeNose asks.

"Well..it's just that…" BigGuy pauses.

"C'mon, what is it? Tell me already!" HugeNose persists.

"I stink at DDR, okay!" BigGuy yells.

"Well, it's not your fault that your extremely small nose makes you unbalanced, causing you to well… not do so well." HugeNose reassures.

"I know that. I just want to be great at it, maybe even better than Preeti!" BigGuy exclaims.

"It's gonna take a LOT of work! Are you positive you wanna try?" HugeNose asks.

"Absolutely!" BigGuy says, now happy.

"Alright. I'll be at your house bright and early. How about seven?" HugeNose says.

"Okay, sounds great! See you tomorrow!" BigGuy hangs up the phone. A few seconds later he starts jumping and screaming for joy, until his friend comes in from the other room and stares at him in disbelief at how stupid he is acting.

The next morning…

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! … (continues for several minutes)

BigGuy opens the door. "Will you stop that?"

"Oh, hey BigGuy! Ready to practice?" HugeNose says with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I just need to finish my Lucky Charms." BigGuy slurps down his cereal full of marshmellowy goodness.

HugeNose drops the DDR pad on the floor.

"Hey, where did you get that from?" BigGuy asks.

"Hehe, I kinda snuck into Preeti's house last night and stole…I mean borrowed her DDR." HugeNose explains.

"Nice one. I hope she doesn't notice that it's missing." Says BigGuy.

"She won't!" HugeNose laughs. "I took her contacts too, so she won't be able to see that it's missing. Good plan, huh?"

"No." BigGuy says.

"Okay then, which song do you want to try first? Cow Cow Strut, I've Got the Cob, if You've Got the Corn, or Beep?" HugeNose asks.

"Umm…I'll try 'I've Got the Cob, if You've Got the Corn.'" BigGuy says.

HugeNose acts like an announcer and says, "BigGuy prepares himself for the song. He stretches, and stretches, and gets on the pad. He does a few jumping jacks, and then a few punches. Wow, he looks pumped up! He should really…"

"Will you shut-up!" BigGuy yells.

"Oh, sorry." HugeNose apologizes.

BigGuy starts the song. He gets the first few arrows perfectly, but when the song starts to speed up, and the arrows come faster, BigGuy experiences a flashback from the disaster in the arcade. Once the song is over, he drops to the floor, exhausted from all the jumping.

"Are you alright?" HugeNose asks, concerned.

"I…I…I think so…" BigGuy says.

"Okay…then GET UP!" HugeNose exclaims.

"I can't! I'm to exhausted to move!" BigGuy yells.

"Okay then, I guess you're never gonna beat Preeti. Bye!" HugeNose heads for the door.

"Wait!" BigGuy gets up slowly. "I still wanna beat her!"

"Okay. Get dancing!" HugeNose encourages.

Five hours later…

"Wow! I'm so proud of you! You're already Acing the songs at seven feet! I think you're ready for a competition." BigNose says with excitement.

"Really, you really think I have a chance?" HugeNose asks.

"Of course! You have a natural talent! Soon you might be better than Preeti! Just keep practicing a few hours a day. I'll fax you the details in a few days. Good luck!" HugeNose heads home.

"Wow, I actually have a chance. Woohoo!" BigGuy says, astonished by what HugeNose just said.


	3. Worst Day of My Life!

**Chapter 3: Worst Day of My Life!**

A few days later…

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

"Huh?" BigGuy wakes up, and goes to see what the noise was. "Ooh, I got a fax!"

**DDR EXTREME!**

Are you addicted, or new to DDR? If you are, you might be interested in this yearly competition, DDR EXTREME.

**What**

DDR EXTREME has been around since 1982. We bring together DDR players from all around the state to compete, and have a great time!

**Who**

We are looking for anyone who can play DDR.

**Where**

DDR EXTREME Inc.

839 Millbury Way

Los Angelos CA, 93825

**When**

August 9, 2006 – August 12, 2006

**Why**

To make new friends, have a ton of fun, and enjoy being with people who are as addicted to DDR as you are!

If you are interested, please fill out the form below, and mail it in before August 5.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name Age Phone Number--

Level:

(Beginner: 1-4 Feet, Intermediate: 5-7 Feet, Advanced: 8-10 Feet)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sounds like fun!" BigGuy says. "Hmmm, I wonder if Preeti is going to be there."

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

"What's this?" BigGuy takes the note from the fax machine. It reads:

_Big Guy-_

_Preeti enters this contest every year._

_Just thought you would like to know. :)_

_HugeNose_

"Just great! Now I KNOW I'm gonna lose!" BigGuy sighs. A minute later he spots a Hershey's bar on a shelf, and gets extremely happy. He runs for it, and slips in the process, thanks to a banana peel that HugeNose left behind. He staggers for a moment, and pops right back up (you know, like a jack in the box), and stuffs the chocolate bar in his mouth. A few seconds later, he realizes that school starts in 20 minutes, and accidentally spits out the chocolate bar. He then grabs his bag and rushes off to school.

At school…

"Hahaha! What's wrong with you?" HugeNose asks BigGuy as soon as she sees him entering Homeroom.

"Not funny!" BigGuy glares at HugeNose.

"Yeah it is!" HugeNose laughs, and then falls on the floor at how ridiculuous BigGuy looks.

"Shut-up already!" BigGuy yells. "It's all your fault, you know!"

"What did I do?" HugeNose asks.

"You sent me the fax and made me lose track of time and slip on your stupid banana peel and then spit out a delicious chocolate bar that I didn't even get to finish and grab my bag and step on my cat's tail and run all the way to school so I wouldn't be late and look horrible, all so you could have a good laugh." BigGuy explains.

HugeNose stares for a while, and then says, "Uh…sorry about that! Hey, about the fax, what do you think? Are you up for it?"

"Of course! I already sent it in the mail this morning!" BigGuy says.

"How did you manage that? I mean, you couldn't possibly have enough time to mail it." HugeNose says.

"Well, in the meantime I managed to grab a pen and fill it out while I was running, and I passed the mail box on the way, so I put it in." BigGuy explains.

"Wow." HugeNose says in disbelief.

As the day goes on, BigGuy has more embarrassing moments. There were too many to put in a sentence, so I'll list them out for you!

1. When the bell rang, he was drinking a carton of milk. The noise startled him, so he squeezed the container really hard, and milk splattered all over him.

2. When he got to his next class, the teacher called his name. He didn't know why, so he asked why his name was called. She said that it was his turn to present his poem about school. It turns out that he forgot to make a poem, so he had to make on up out of thin air. It went like this:

School, School, School, School,

The word rhymes with pool.

You don't learn that much there,

So it's a complete waste of time.

The food tastes nasty,

And the teachers are ugly.

They're really evil too!

P.E. is way too hard,

And I stink at poems.

School.

The kids loved it, but unfortunately the teacher hated it, so he got a F.

3. At P.E., he left his clothes at home, so he got a dress cut (which lowered his grade from a B to a C) and they were playing Extreme Dodgeball. Guess who the main target was?

4. On the way to his next class, he tripped on his shoelace.

5. By the time he got to lunch, all they were serving was Veggie Soup, which looks and smells nasty.

6. In his next class, they had to finger paint. He was doing great until his hand knocked over a bottle of paint, and ruined his brand new $40 pants.

7. When school was over, he was really happy. He went over to the bike rack to ride his bike home, but someone dropped a tack right behind his bike, so when he backed it up, it popped his tire. He had to walk his bike 2 miles to get home.

8. When he was finally home, he realized that he dropped his backpack down to unlock his bike, and he never picked it back up. He had to walk back to get his backpack, and then walk back home.

9. When he got inside, his cat attacked him because he stepped on his tail before he went to school.

10. The chocolate bar melted from the heat, staining the carpet and the couch.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello." BigGuy says into the phone.

"Hey BigGuy, it's HugeNose. What's up?" HugeNose responds.

"Nothing, except I had the worst day of my life today." BigGuy says.

"That stinks. Well, cheer up! We're flying to LA tomorrow! You should be excited!" HugeNose says in a freakishly happy tone.

"Holy crap! I forgot that was tomorrow! I gotta pack!" BigGuy screams.

"How can you forget? You worked really hard, and you forgot!" HugeNose says in disbelief.

"Well, after all the things today, I'm surprised that I even remembered how to pick up a phone." BigGuy says.

"Good point. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. My dad says he'll drive us to the airport. We'll pick you up at 9am, okay?" HugeNose asks.

"Yup! See you then!" BigGuy says.

"Bye." HugeNose says.


End file.
